Esperanzas de un cambio
by Azuka Tsukino de Black
Summary: nuestro querido harry esta libre que le pasara en la mancion black llegara a esta ,sirius esta un poquito loco que es eso de la tele-transportacion ,y que es esa voz femenina ?? dejen review por que o si no, no subo mas cap lla tengo elsegundo cap esperen
1. 1 El Regreso

Esperanzas de un cambio  
  
de azuka Tsukino  
  
disclamir este fic no fue echo con fines de lujo solo para entretención de los lectores. los personajes de este fic pertenecen a j.k.Rowling excepto de algunos por hay bueno aquí va espero que les guste -  
  
Estamos de luto. Ya que en el 5º libro para el que no sepa la autora antes nombrada mata a Sirius black todo el que quiera cooperar con dinero para contratar un franco tirador para matar a la Rowling después de que termine el 7º libro pueden escribir a Tsukino_18@ hotmail.com gracias y esperamos sus contactos  
  
primer capitulo  
  
"el regreso"  
  
Al oste de Londres en un pequeño pasaje a la derecha estaba un animago viendo una mansión en ruinas  
  
porque tubo que ser así. Pero ahora será diferente, de seguro porque serás feliz como se lo prometí a tu padre.-  
  
Tiempo después se encontraba cerca de una montaña caminando hacia una cabaña que estaba cerca.  
  
Estando Harry en prive drive como todas sus vacaciones. encerrado por lo ocurrido 2 días atrás - pensando- pero si yo no tuve la culpa todo fue culpa de fred y george  
  
................................................flachback...................  
................  
  
- tía petunia: Harry ve y corta el césped - -ok-en tono de aburrido, mientras Harry cortaba el césped del patio de sus tíos hicieron su aparición los gemelos Weasley  
  
-hola Harry dijeron al unísono  
  
-hola chicos que hacen por aquí  
  
-los gemelos que no habían puesto atención por mirar la cortadora de pasto que era algo nuevo para ellos  
  
- fred: que es eso que se come el pasto y después lo tira a la bolsa de atrás  
  
- Harry con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar, no se lo come? solo lo corta y lo lleva hacia la bolsa  
  
- estos muggles si que son inteligentes y uno que cuando lo mandan cortar el pasto lo tiene que hacer con la mano  
  
-pero ahora hay nuevos modelos que son automáticas y que casi uno no hace el esfuerzo pero mis lindos tíos (en tono de sarcasmo) solo me pasan esta para que haga un poquito mas de trabajo. ¿Pero a que venían?  
  
- o claro a darte las gracias  
  
- ¿por qué?-  
  
- por regalarnos esa fortuna del premio del torneo de los tres magos  
  
- pero si ya me agradecieron aquella vez Harry dijo pensativo al recordar lo que había ocurrido con cedric y que el no pudo hacer nada  
  
- pero también replico george y creo que es más importante que lo anterior es que sacamos nuestro premiso de aparición  
  
-creo que ya me di cuenta  
  
- que niño mas inteligente eres??( en un tono burlón)  
  
- y para compensar lo del dinero dijo fred te vamos a ayudar a cortar el pasto  
  
- lo hacen por ayudar o por probar la maquina  
  
- EEE bueno por ayudar -_- claro  
  
- por que será que no les creo?  
  
- para probar que no es por la maquina no la tocaremos  
  
- fred saco su varita y dijo "incantatus"  
  
- la maquina empezó a saltar y a echar humo y un ruido espantoso  
  
- Harry con las dos manos en la cara pensando en lo que le iban hacer sus tíos si se daban cuenta  
  
- de repente paro de sonar y de echar humo también de saltar  
  
- Harry pensó que todo estaba normal  
  
- los gemelos se miran y dicen bueno al ver que no resulto creemos que mejor nos vamos para no meterte en mas problemas  
  
-ok- ellos que se van y sale de la cocina la tía petunia  
  
- por favor que ruido era ese??en tono de reproche  
  
- Nada, ¿qué ruido?  
  
- en eso la maquina de cortar el pasto explota  
  
..................Fin del flack back....................  
  
- pero... si tan solo yo pudiera estar con Sirius no tendría que estar encerrado o-o en esta habitación tan fria y humeda  
  
En ese justo momento escucha unos pasos. era claro que era la tía petunia que le dejo su almuerzo debajo de la puerta Él en ese momento recordó que tenia hambre pero que seria el almuerzo de hoy??  
  
puré con 1 hoja de lechuga  
  
- Harry dijo una voz masculina hoy en la tarde tendremos una cena claro que tu no estas invitado  
  
- entonces para que me avisen (Harry pensaba)-  
  
- me gustaría que no hicieras ruido para que los vecinos no sospechen que estas aquí  
  
-Sí claro -( como siempre tenia que ser ellos salen y el se queda encerrado por lo menos podrían liberarlo pero creía que era mucho pedir -pensaba-) - nosotros continuo la voz vamos a ir de compras y tu te quedaras quieto repito no ruido y quieto sin magia  
  
- sisisisisisisisi, ok pueden irse tranquilos en un tono con enfado bastante era ya que lo dejaran sin salir  
  
- por ultimo no lechuzas escuchaste  
  
-ok- en eso se escucha que el tío vernon se retira  
  
- como podía ser el encerrado y sus amigos no se habían escrito ni palabra alguna en lo que llevan de sus vacaciones esto es imperdonable bueno otros años ya había pasado y porque dumbledore quiso que se fuera para la casa de los durley sabiendo que voldemort había regresado, en la casa de los weasley estaria mejor que con sus tíos y por que ellos lo aceptaban año tras año como si el, ya no le había echo demasiado daño, parecía que lo hacían para torturarlo Harry con estas preguntas y mas estaba tirado en su cama cuando apareció ...  
  
-Harry sé sovaba los ojos no lo creía como podía ser que su padrino estuviera ahí  
  
- ¿que no estas feliz de verme? replico  
  
- este si pero todavía no lo creía hasta que lo abrazo  
  
- así esta mejor dijo Sirius con voz de papá cuando llega a casa  
  
- porque no viniste antes si podías trasladarte  
  
- es que yo no podía antes  
  
- y por que ahora sí?  
  
En eso apareció Rimus  
  
- hola Harry  
  
- hola profesor Lupin le dijo como si era costumbre verlo por hay y volvió a mirar a Sirius pero de repente se acordó que era el profesor Lupin no lo podía, creer, en fracción de segundos saludo como correspondía y pidió perdón por lo ocurrido y él explico que todavía no podía creer que Sirius estuviera con él  
  
- disculpa aceptada  
  
- pero que hacen los dos aquí que ha pasado con voldemort cuanta gente a matado???  
  
- no te preocupes vodemort no a matado a nadie  
  
- entonces  
  
- solo hemos venido a llevarte  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ queeeeeeee?????????  
  
- no te gusto la idea dijo su padrino  
  
- claro que me gusto son increíble por fin unas vacaciones sin los durley, pero que paso por lo de tu desaparición de azakaban ( esto lo dijo con un tono de preocupación)  
  
- acaso no lees el profeta???????? Harry miro en un rincón de su habitación que tenia apilado un montón de diarios casi nuevos  
  
- creo que no Sirius dijo Lupin mirando lo que Harry estaba mirando  
  
- pues deberías dijo en un tono medio enfadado crees que van andar gritando por hay "sé a comprobado que Sirius es..."  
  
- que eres que??? dijo su sobrino  
  
- Lupin que se había quedado callado dice que es libre  
  
- o sea que ya no te persiguen los Dementores  
  
- y pensar que yo lo iba a entregar y me iba con la recompensa dijo el hombre lobo  
  
- mira tu????( esto lo dice Sirius con una ceja levantada) menos mal por que yo no quería volver haya  
  
- bueno , bueno creo que no vinieron aquí solo para pelear o si????  
  
- no al unísono  
  
- entonces creo que deberíamos irnos en un tono dulce- en cuanto dice esto Harry empieza a llover torrencialmente de la nada si ni si quiera estaba nublado  
  
- creo que no va poder ser hoy viendo por la ventana dice el animago  
  
- por que?? pregunta Harry  
  
- porque te podrías pescar un resfrió dice Lupin  
  
- pero nada es imposible para el gran mago Sirius black sacando su varita y abriendo la ventana algo teatrero dice "despejad solis" y en cosa de minutos las nubes negras de fueron  
  
- creo que debemos irnos repitió Harry  
  
- ok pero Remus donde iremos a tu casa o la mía  
  
- es tu sobrino o no ? creo que lo prudente es que vallamos a tu casa  
  
- pero es que  
  
- nada de peros vamos, Lupin saca su varita y dice un murmullo luego todas las cosas de Harry se ordenan en fila y se van depositando en su baúl  
  
- luego tomo al ave y la introdujo en su jaula ( ^o^ rrrrrrrrp bueno nuestra querida amiga un poco enojada creo que me dice que se llama HEDWIG - no pienso traducir eso ¬_¬ que renuncias pero si eres importante para el resto de la historia eres la mejor amiga de Harry bueno pido perdón públicamente esta bien Hed ^0^ que bueno podemos seguir con la historia ¬0¬ gracias Hed) después saco la escoba del armario Y dijo esta todo listo  
  
- vaya que rápido eres dijo es animago  
  
- ya que esta decidido todo como nos vamos replico Harry  
  
- esta es una nueva manera de traslación la lei en una revista de caricaturas es la tele transportación dijo el animago  
  
- si mejor porque no volamos hasta tu casa y punto  
  
- Harry toma tu baúl y tus cosas luego tuca mi hombro derecho y tu Remus toca mi hombro izquierdo y también ayuda a Harry a llevar sus cosas  
  
- tu que vas a hacer  
  
- solo háganlo  
  
- ok  
  
- lo hicieron y luego Sirius puso dos dedos sobre la frete y dijo tele- transpor-tacion  
  
luego aparecieron al frente en una mansión muy antigua  
  
- que les pareció funciona dijo Sirius en un tono de niñito recibiendo un trencito que le regalan para navidad  
  
- creo que si después me lo enseñas  
  
- si claro  
  
- como no entiende que es magia (=_=)- en ese momento aparece alguien que dice señores bienvenidos por aquí los estaba esperando una voz femenina muy sutil  
  
quieren saber ¿quien es? esperen hasta el próximo capitulo ja-ja-ja  
  
N/A espero que les guste me esforcé mucho en hacerlo si tienen alguna queja bien puede decírmelo por otro lado estoy escribiendo un fic de Sailor moon se llama cristales de amor y destrucción espero que lo lean y también estoy ayudando a una amiga a crear un fic de Harry Potter creo en realidad que ese es mas interesante léanlo también si tienen tiempo se llama cambios ,realidades, y dificultades.(de katie Lupin) les deseo lo mejor y esperen el otro capitulo gracias a todos los que lean este fic y se despide  
  
azuka Tsukino *_* 


	2. ¿ como sera la familia de sirius realmen...

Esperanzas de un cambio  
  
De: azuka Tsukino de black  
  
Disclamir este fic no fue hecho con fines de lucro solo para entretención de los lectores. los personajes de este fic pertenecen a j.k.Rowling excepto de algunos por hay bueno aquí va espero que les guste.  
  
Estamos de luto. Ya que en el 5º libro para el que no sepa la autora antes nombrada mata a Sirius black todo el que quiera cooperar con dinero para contratar un franco tirador para matar a la Rowling después de que termine el 7º libro pueden escribir a Tsukino_18@ hotmail.com gracias y esperamos sus contactos  
  
Segundo capitulo  
  
¿ como era la familia de Sirius realmente?  
  
en ese momento aparece alguien que dice señores bienvenidos por aquí los estaba esperando una voz femenina muy sutil  
  
Sirius quien es ella - dice el joven aprendiz de mago y que no recibió respuesta alguna-.  
  
¿Pues quien mas va a ser?- dice el hombre lobo-.  
  
¿ quien que no se?-.  
  
Cállate Lupin te estoy escuchando-.  
  
Pero si se entera que va hacer-.  
  
No se pero cállate -.  
  
Uuuu Sirius tiene miedo que su sobrino le pierda el respeto por tener una .....-.  
  
Cállate-.  
  
Sirius tienes una novia- pregunta Harry- porque si lo es, yo lo entendería- .  
  
No es su novia y desde que yo lo conozco nunca atenido ninguna- dice el profesor -.  
  
Y entonces que es- pregunta Harry-.  
  
Es su nana-.  
  
Una carcajada de Harry hace que su tío se ponga rojo-.  
  
Sirius no es tan terrible tener una nana-.  
  
Cállate Harry si no quieres estar castigado-.  
  
Ok-.  
  
Era broma pero prefiero no hablar de eso ok-.  
  
Ok pero hace bastante rato que pasamos por la entrada principal y todavía no llegamos a tu casa-.  
  
Es que quería que conocieras la entrada de mi casa-.  
  
todo esto es solo la entrada-.  
  
Si Harry y espera que todavía falta - dice el hombre lobo-.  
  
Que??????-.  
  
Mira esa mansión bien grande que esta por allá-.  
  
Si-.  
  
esa es la casa de Bodh dice Lupin-.  
  
¿quien es Bodh?-.  
  
un lindo animalito de Sirius que su padre le trajo hace mucho tiempo-.  
  
y ves esa mansión mas grande de atrás-.  
  
Si-.  
  
esa es la casa de Sirius-.  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaa -lo dice en un tono de asombro-.  
  
Sirius se acerca a su nana y se va hablando un rato con ella-.  
  
se llevan bien dice Harry-.  
  
claro como hermanos siempre hemos estado juntos incluso antes que entráramos al colegio-.  
  
no me refería a ti con Sirius , sino, a Sirius con su nana-.  
  
en realidad no es una nana es la ama de llaves de la mansión black-.  
  
eso cambia las cosas pero cuéntame un poco mas sobre el pasado de mi tío-.  
  
creo que eso no me incumbe a mi pregunta le a el mejor-.  
  
en eso llegan a la casa de Sirius-.  
  
bien Harry llegamos a mi humilde hogar-.  
  
que presumido eres black dice Remus-.  
  
esta un poquito en ruinas pero no nada que la magia no pueda solucionar-.  
  
que grande y linda dice Potter-.  
  
gracias pero todo se lo debo a mi ama de casa la señorita clara woods-.  
  
gracias por todo le dice el joven black a su ama de llaves-.  
  
pues no me agradezca a mi fue su madre la que acepto que viniera-.  
  
que mi madre-.  
  
si ella misma-.  
  
pero no estaba encerrada en un cuadro por una maldición-.  
  
si claro pero eso no le impide vivir en su casa joven-.  
  
o claro-.  
  
pero le advierto que cada ves que alguien entra a su pieza se pone a gritar y chillar y solo tapándola con algo negro por un buen rato se calla -.  
  
ok gracias -.  
  
que tal entramos-.  
  
claro dice el joven muy contento-.  
  
o joven le quiero decir que su madre se encuentra en el ala oeste de la mansión para que no se acerquen allá-.  
  
muy bien gracias puede retirarse-.  
  
bien entonces me retiro-.  
  
bien Harry que pieza quieres-.  
  
puedo elegir?-.  
  
Claro eres mi único sobrino y mi razón para estar viviendo ok nada mas de ese tipo de preguntas-.  
  
Es que con los durley todo era diferente casi toda mi niñez dormí debajo de la escalera usaba la ropa usada de mi primo y con suerte me mandaban al colegio pero cuando me llego la oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts todo cambio pero no del todo tenia que volver a esa casa todos los veranos y cada año me hacían la vida mas imposible pero creo que yo no estoy aquí para deprimirlos ¿o si?-.  
  
Bueno pero ha hora tu vas a tener todo lo que quieras si mi cuenta en gringots me lo permite claro-.  
  
Si eso, supongo que te la cerraron hace mas de 15 años que no depositas nada Sirius-.  
  
Cállate lobo de mal agüero-.  
  
Solo digo lo que podría pasar nada mas-.  
  
Después que discutieron por un largo rato fueron a que Harry eligiera su pieza eligió la pieza que estaba al frente de la de Sirius , Sirius acepto porque era la segunda pieza mas grande dela casa estaba cerca la del y a demás era la que relativamente mas limpia estaba  
  
De quien era esta pieza antes - pregunta Harry-.  
  
Era de la hermana menor de Sirius a la cual el quería mucho-.  
  
Cuantos hermanos tenia-.  
  
Pues no lo se pregúntaselo a el-.  
  
Después de unas horas ya ubicado en su alcoba nueva que incluso tenia una jaula gigante para aves donde Hed estaba feliz El estaba recostado en una gran cama donde pensaba en sus amigos y que estarían haciendo Si estarían juntos pero recordó que se fueron cada uno por su lado al termino del cuarto año pero que les habría pasado que se fueron sin despedirse del uno del otro  
  
-Ya se les mandare una lechuza-.  
  
Donde habrá hoja mientras buscaba encontró un cajón que estaba cerrado y que no se habría con nada pero por el lado de la cajonera decía con letras grandes "NO ABRIR PROPIEDAD PRIBADA DE SUSAN"  
  
que la hermana de Sirius que le habrá pasado, me gustaría saber que hay aquí-.  
  
entre el forcejeo se habré el canon de arriba el toma una cajita que tiene las iniciales T.R. y también J.S.-. de quienes serán estas iníciales abre la cajita y tenia 3 llaves una con forma de corazón otra forma de sol y la ultima en forma de rayo-.  
  
-que raras estas llaves quien seria esa hermana de Sirius-.  
  
en realidad tenia muchas preguntas sobre la familia black guarda la cajita pero toma las llaves en su mano pero sucedió algo muy raro las llaves con forma de corazón y de rayo se juntaban perfectamente pero ninguna de las dos podía acercase a la de forma de sol esto es mas raro todavía que tipo de magia usaría ella quien era ella , el guardo la cajita y se puso las llaves en el Bolsillo se tiro de nuevo en la cama a pensar en las iniciales y de podrían ser esas llaves de repente siente unos golpecitos en la puerta  
  
-señor Potter mi amo lo solicita en el comedor ya es la hora de la comida claro si usted quiere bajar -.  
  
-o claro de inmediato salgo-.  
  
- lo espero señor o usted sabe donde es-.  
  
- mejor espéreme -.  
  
después de unos segundos sale Harry de la habitación con rumbó al comedor pasaron por pasillos muy oscuros y por puertas muy tenebrosas que debieron ser de los hermanos o hermanas de Sirius luego legan al comedor  
  
ya llegaste, justo hablábamos sobre ti-.  
  
Que te parece si mañana vamos de paseo pregunta Sirius -.  
  
A donde pregunta Harry-.  
  
Pues a ...-.  
  
Señores les sirvo la comida-.  
  
Claro-.  
  
la ama de llaves saca su varita la agita y aparecen muchos platos que llenaron la mesa-.  
  
que es esto dice Harry-.  
  
que nunca te sentaron a la mesa tus tíos-.  
  
con suerte me daban leche o las sobras de los huevos con tocinos de mi primo en el almuerzo una lechuguita con puré o u tomate si pelar-.  
  
aaa que asco , pero no te ocurrirá eso acá comerás hasta reventar-.  
  
gracias pero no quiero ser obeso recordando a su primo -.  
  
pero Harry pareces un esqueleto-.  
  
no es para tanto -.  
  
pero no estarás desnutrido-.  
  
no que yo sepa-.  
  
para asegurarme de esto iremos al medico-.  
  
Ok-.(harr pensaba genial no paseo)-.  
  
ahora a comer-.  
  
oye Sirius que le paso a tu hermana pregunta Harry muy intrigado-.  
  
que hermana-.  
  
tu hermana favorita-.  
  
no lo se-.  
  
pero como-.  
  
lo que pasa Harry que mi padres eran mortifagos y ellos querían que todos sus hijos lo fueran también -.  
  
y eso que-.  
  
bueno como yo me rebele y me fui de la casa a los 15 me fui donde los Potter por eso éramos tan amigos con tu papá y hay me quede durante 2 años luego viví solo con una herencia de un hermano cercano al cual le sacaron del árbol familiar por que mis padres cualquiera que se atrevía ayudarme era un traidor hacia la familia y lo secaban del árbol familiar-.  
  
que es eso del árbol familiar -.  
  
es como la descendencia que tiene la familia-.  
  
aaaa pero me gustaría saber mas sobre tu hermana favorita que me cuentas de ella -.  
  
en realidad no me gusta hablar de ella -.  
  
terminando de comer  
  
Harry a la cama mañana es un día muy largo -.  
  
Bueno pero no te enojes -.  
  
1....2....-  
  
ya voy estoy en la escalera  
  
N/A: lo lamento mucho por demorarme tanto en escribir el 2 cap pero es que mi PC se echo a perder y el liceo me absorbe 100% y bueno como ahora tengo mas tiempo (eso creo) bueno creo que adoptare el algo parecido del fic de una amiga  
  
Noticias  
  
De Harry Potter, nada , la escritora no ha hecho declaraciones con respecto a su sexto libro me gustaría saber si Sirius revive aunque no se pueda tienen que hacer algo cierto  
  
Algo se rumorea en los estudios de warner de la tercera película de Hp se realizaran 2 películas como HP y el prisionero de azkaban 1 y la 2 así que para toda gente fanática se tendrá que esperar unos varios añitos  
  
También para mi no es muy agradable informar que en la 4 película cambiaran a Daniel ( si esta mas lindo yo reclamo |-_-| )  
  
Mas rumores son que Daniel ( Harry Potter en la película para la que no sepa) se dice que esta muy bien acompañado de EMA ( la que hace de Hermion granger) nooooooooo esa maldita catadora pero bueno que le vamos hacer  
  
Por ultimo tengan cuidado con las fotos trucadas de Harry Potter  
  
Apoyen a los escritores nuevos ok acá daré algunos nombres  
  
Tanina Potter: (es hermana de Harry Potter [era broma]) tiene una buena historia léanla Naty_malfoy : ella tiene varias historias muy interesantes Katie Lupin : ella no es nueva pero me pidió de favor que le hiciera publicidad gratis ,en su historia coopero yo (pobre Harry lo tengo un adicto al chocolate)^_^)¡¡¡ Bunny 1986: la recomiendo porque tiene muchos fic y la mayorías es buenísimos  
  
Agradecimientos de los review  
  
Carola aunque nos se quien eres muchas gracias por tu review deja identificación por favor si quieres que te salude como la gente  
  
Tanina estoy esperando las clases de ortografía gracias por tus ánimos y gracias por el review  
  
Bunny 1986 : gracias también por tus ánimos y después de nuestra conversación el otro día por el msn fue muy gratificante espero que hayas podido leer los fic que te recomendé  
  
Moonlight8 : gracias por tus ánimos fuiste mi primer review (^ v ^)  
  
Katie Lupin : bueno casi no te pongo en los agradecimientos jiji no pero en verdad me has ayudado mucho con la ortografia aunque no creo que realmente leas mi historias no se si eres una buena veta pero lo intentas realmente creo que eres una buena amiga  
  
Si realmente creen que esta muy largo hagan me lo saber para medir mis palabras (en Microsoft Word tiene 12 hojas =D)  
  
Si realmente no se me olvido feliz cumpleaños pancha ojala que encuentres un MM luego porque ya tienes 18 años que mas esperas uno como Harry o Draco pues si es que quedan ya se acabaron por lo menos acá en Chile si no te quieres quedar solterona (como la marion ) entonces atina...... ( COF COF )  
  
Después e largas conversaciones por MSN con la Naty Malfoy creo que subiré mas rápido los capítulos gracias a las porras de animo  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic aunque no dejaron review yo se en el fondo de mi alma que lo leyeron y les gusto jajajaajajaja bueno se despide  
  
Azuka Tsukino de black  
  
. 


End file.
